Update:The Chosen Commander
Al sinds Dorgesh-Kaan contact heeft gezocht met de oppervlakte, heeft de cave goblin Zanik geholpen om de stad tegen Sigmunds schurkachtige plannen te beschermen. Nu is Zanik verdwenen, is haar lot en verblijfplaats onbekend en is Dorgesh-Kaan kwetsbaarder dan ooit. Captain Undak van de Dorgeshuun-bewaking is verantwoordelijk voor de veiligheid van stad en hij heeft jouw hulp nodig om een mogelijke aanval van de HAM te onderzoeken, maar dat is slechts het begin van jouw avontuur. Het mysterie van de verdwijning van Zanik zal worden opgelost en de waarheid achter een oude voorspelling van de goblins zal worden onthuld, omdat de gebeurtenissen zich richting de realisatie van Zaniks lot voltrekken. Jouw avontuur zal tot de ontdekking van een nieuw Agility-parcours, tot meer kennis over de geschiedenis van de Dorgeshuun leiden en de geheime plannen van de Big High War God onthullen. De Chosen Commander is het afsluitende deel in de quest serie die met The Lost Tribe is begonnen. Ik heb er de laatste paar jaar erg veel plezier aan beleefd om aan deze verhaallijn te werken en ik heb als afsluiting geprobeerd om deze quest de elementen te geven waarvan ik denk dat ze het beste uit de vorige quests waren. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Mod John A Ontwikkelaar van RuneScape Samenvatting Praat met Captain Undak in Dorgesh-Kaan om The Chosen Commander te starten. Je hebt 46 Agility, 46 Strength en 46 Thieving nodig om de quest te starten. Je moet ook Land of the Goblins hebben gedaan en verschillende vijanden van level 125 kunnen doden. Als je opnieuw wilt weten wat er al in deze serie is gebeurt, kun je de quest starten en het QuestHelp-systeem bekijken. Daar vind je een volledige samenvatting van de vorige quests, van The Lost Tribe tot Land of the Goblins. We hebben een nieuw artikel in de Knowledge Base gezet als aanvulling op deze quest. Het heet History of the Goblins en is te vinden onder de sectie Miscellaneous guides van de Knowledge Base. We zetten ook een ontwikkelaarsbericht die terugkijkt op de questserie op het forum. Je kunt die in het forum Recent Updates zien. Als je de goblin quests leuk vond, kun je ook het nieuwste verhaal in de Lores and Histories-sectie lezen, The Chasm of Lights. Overig nieuws Om het einde van de Dorgeshuun-serie te markeren, hebben we een trui met capuchon en rits in de winkel van Jagex gezet. Het is een gelimiteerde editie van 2000 stuks, dus klik hier om er een te bestellen! Als je nu ingelogd bent in RuneScape en van de pagina weg wilt, moet je nu op een knop klikken in een scherm die vraagt of je echt weg wilt gaan. Hierdoor zul je niet meer per ongeluk de verbinding met je speelscherm verliezen. We hebben ook een aantal veranderingen aan de party room doorgevoerd om handelaars met het echte leven tegen te gaan. Nu kun je alleen nog dropparty's in de werelden 131 en 152 houden. Ten tweede moet je altijd je bank-PIN (als je die hebt) invullen voordat je spullen in de kist kunt doen. Het spijt ons dat we dit moeten doen, maar we kunnen de handelaars met het echte leven ons feestje niet laten verpesten. We hebben een wave-teller die bij het begin van elke ronde in de TzHaar fight caves verschijnt, toegevoegd. Nu weet je beter waar je bent. De mannelijke ogres zijn vernieuwd en verbeterd om ze in overeenstemming met de laatst-bijgewerkte vrouwelijke ogres te brengen. Ze lijken nu gevaarlijker en sterker dan ooit, maar wees niet bang: het zijn nog steeds de slimsten niet! Spelers zullen nu geen hogere droppotentiaal in PvP-werelden krijgen als ze de basic strike spells herhaaldelijk uitspreken. We hebben de kans dat je random events krijgt wanneer je wierook in je huis verbrandt of wanneer je in de bouwmodus bent, verminderd. We hebben ook de kans dat je random events in de Chaos Tunnels en het agilityparcours van Dorgesh-Kaan krijgt, verminderd. Emailregistratie bij nieuwe accounts is nu optioneel, maar we adviseren je nog steeds om je e-mailadres in te vullen als je je wilt registreren, zodat we je kunnen helpen om je wachtwoord terug te krijgen.